At present, the folding table available on the market is not convenient to operate, because the table plane and the support frame cannot be unfolded all at once, and the structure is not stable. For an ordinary folding table, the table plane and support frame are usually separated into two parts. When the table is folded, the plane has to be removed first, and then the support frame is folded. When packed, the table has to be separated into two parts. Thus, it is not convenient for packing, transportation and carrying. In addition, the existing folding table is likely to shake due to inhomogeneous forces exerted by the support legs when the table plane is pressed.